


Тот другой человек

by Mutineer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmate, Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutineer/pseuds/Mutineer
Summary: По заявке 1.16. с феста: «Грейденс. Soulmate!AU, где соулмейты могут чувствовать боль и получать травмы друг друга».





	Тот другой человек

— Откуда это?

Он вырывает себя по частям из мутно-сладкого тумана Имперо. Сознание раздваивается, одна его часть уже сдалась и не хочет возвращаться в реальность. Наконец зрение фокусируется, и Персиваль видит злое, удивлённое лицо Гриндевальда. 

Гриндевальд держит его за запястье, пальцы впиваются со страшной силой, кажется, ещё немного и кость не выдержит.

— Не знаю.

— Не шути со мной, Грейвз.

Бледные губы приподнимаются, Гриндевальд скалится, как зверь.

— Ты не мог навредит себе под Империо. Здесь кто-то был?!

— Вы же знаете, что нет, — хрипит Персиваль, с трудом справляясь со словами. 

С ним давно уже не разговаривали, как с человеком. Вламывались в его голову — вот и все разговоры. 

И ещё иногда он кричал.

— Тогда откуда это? — повторяет Гриндевальд, раздражаясь всё сильнее.

Персивалю плохо. Перед глазами темнеет, когда он опускает голову и смотрит на свою ладонь, покрытую свежими рубцами. Под Империо он даже не почувствовал, как они появились, забавно. Ничего нового: похоже на следы от чего-то гибкого и длинного. Деревянная линейка? Ремень из грубой кожи? Наверное. И ещё с пряжкой. 

Следы обычно исчезают быстрее, чем Персиваль успевает как следует о них поразмыслить — но только не сегодня. Он упрямо смотрит на них, а они никуда не деваются. 

В комнате как будто становится на несколько градусов холоднее, когда Персиваль замечает, как сильно ослаб. Нет, конечно, он и не рассчитывает выбраться живым, но столь явное напоминание о собственной смертности совершенно выбивает его из колеи. Его тело медленно умирает от магического истощения, с отвратительной ясностью понимает Персиваль, продолжая смотреть на опухшую ладонь. 

— Обычно... — с огромным трудом шепчет он, — рубцы проходят... быстрее.

— Так это не впервые! И ты молчал? Разве я позволял тебе хранить секреты, Грейвз? 

Персиваль поднимает глаза, но видит только направленную в лицо палочку. 

— Что ещё ты об этом знаешь, Грейвз?

— Ничего, — с мстительной радостью выплёвывает он. 

— Врать я тебе тоже не позволял. Плохой, отвратительный мистер Грейвз. Круцио.

Когда Персиваль снова может думать, он представляет себе человека с той стороны, другого человека, чьи руки покрыты множеством старых шрамов, и чьи рубцы не исцеляются за несколько минут. Он подозревает, что это ребёнок или женщина. 

И Персиваль с затаённым ужасом думает о том, действует ли связь в обе стороны, но потом Гриндевальд вламывается в его разум, и мыслей больше нет.

*  
Весь последний месяц Криденса Бэрбоуна полон боли. 

Боль приходит почти каждый вечер, через несколько часов после того, как гасят свет. Она проносится по нервам огненным вихрем, распластывает по кровати, заставляет беззвучно кричать — горло перехватывает. Обычно она заканчивается быстро. Несколько минут ада, а потом ещё какое-то время мутит, по телу пробегает дрожь, во рту стоит отвратительный привкус желчи — и всё. И тело погружается в сон.

Но Криденс не уверен, действительно ли он просыпается по утрам. 

Мир кажется ему расплывчатым и не настоящим, дымка серного цвета колышется вокруг его головы, опутывает руки, он влипает в неё, как в мёд. Апатия становится всё сильнее неделю за неделей, и уже почти не остаётся сил с ней бороться. Он просто колышется на липких горчичных волнах, ему хорошо и спокойно, и в это же время ему страшно, а грудь разрывает бессильная злость. И иногда ему кажется, что дымка темнеет, становится чёрной, густой, вспыхивает красными искрами.

Криденс боится, что однажды боль заберёт его насовсем.

Конечно, мать узнаёт о приступах. Она даже показывает Криденса врачам, но те лишь бессильно разводят руками. Он здоров: истощён, вымотан, почти безумен, но здоров. Его сердце бьётся ровно, зрачки реагируют, язык розовый, руки, когда на них нет следов от ремня, не дрожат.

Происходящее объявляют происками колдунов. Возможно, мать волнуется о нём, возможно, её раздражает невозможность повлиять на происходящее: она ещё чаще кричит, чаще наказывает, а листовок становится всё больше. Криденс почти не осознаёт уже, что происходит — наверное, это происходит не с ним, однажды он проснётся.

И он просыпается, когда встречает его.

Его зовут мистер Грейвз, у него внимательные холодные глаза, тёплые руки и скорпионы на воротнике. Точнее Криденс не помнит, но это неважно, главное, что мистеру Грейвзу не безразлично. И, беря его ладонь со вспухшими, саднящими рубцами от пряжки в свои, холёные, пахнущие одеколоном — он смотрит со смесью жалости, ужаса и изумления. Потом проводит ладонью — и рубцы исчезают.

Потом он спрашивает, и Криденс говорит ему правду. О боли по вечерам, о серной дымке, которая лишает воли. Мистер Грейвз не смеётся над ним, не перебивает, сочувственно кивает головой, а потом говорит:

— Это действительно магия. И я помогу избавиться от неё. После того, как ты поможешь мне. Как продвигаются поиски? 

Но Криденс не может ответить. Он держит мистера Грейвза за руки, и нет в мире вещи важнее. От благодарности перехватывает дух. Он спасён, спасён, спасён!

*  
— Я нашел его, — с некоторым удивлением говорит Гриндевальд.

Персиваль не может вспомнить, сколько дней (недель? может быть, месяцев?) прошло с их последней встречи. И, конечно, он далеко не сразу понимает, о ком идёт речь. 

— Того человека со шрамами на руках. Потрясающее везение, не правда ли? Ну, почему ты молчишь? Спроси, кто он. Или хочешь посмотреть? — он тянется палочкой к виску.

Но Персиваль не отвечает. Он хочет только, чтобы Гриндевальд оставил этого несчастного в покое — он заслужил, в его жизни и так слишком много боли. Вот только Гриндевальд не оставит, он никогда не отпускает своих жертв, теперь можно быть или его — или не быть вообще.

Гриндевальд рычит ругательство и раздраженно встряхивает Персиваля за плечи. Бесполезно. По телу проходит судорога; Гриндевальд отбрасывает его прочь, как надоевшую игрушку.

— До чего же ты бессмысленный, Грейвз, — цедит он. — Даже любопытства в тебе не осталось. До чего же ты слаб! Ты просто отвратителен. Глядя в зеркало, мне хочется содрать с себя эту маску. Хочется топтать твоё лицо ногами, пока от него не останется только кровь и раздробленные кости!

Наверное, когда всё закончится, он так и сделает. Персиваль продолжает молчать, глядя на Гриндевальда снизу вверх и равнодушно ожидая непростительного. Он привык, он знает, что слаб, — с того дня, когда впервые закричал под Круцио. 

И всё равно пытается сдержать вой.

В этот раз пытка продолжается так долго, что Персиваль теряет счёт времени и начинает отмерять его в вечностях, которые остались до того дня, когда ему наконец позволят умереть. Вечностей много, одна за другой они подходят к концу, когда кажется, что больше выдержать он не сможет, но выбора нет. Есть Энервейт. 

Во рту солоно от крови, кровь идёт носом и не думает останавливаться, как не думает останавливаться Гриндевальд. У него много сил и ещё больше времени, а Персиваль снова вспоминает о человеке с той стороны — и ему становится вдвое больней. 

В очередной раз он выныривает из тьмы сам — когда на лицо падает смоченное холодной водой полотенце. Гриндевальд нависает над ним, брезгливо поджав губы.

— Вытрись, — говорит он с отвращением. — Распустил сопли, аврор. 

Это неожиданно задевает, но Персиваль с привычным равнодушием проглатывает насмешку. Полотенце вместо того, чтобы приятно холодить кожу, с каждым прикосновением заново будит боль. Дрожа и дыша сквозь зубы, Персиваль кое-как вытирается.

— Ты становишься таким чувствительным после Круцио, — замечает Гриндевальд, поглаживая Персиваля по плечу и шее. 

Тот корчится, руки Гриндевальда кажутся раскалёнными и словно прожигают до кости. На самом деле Персиваль понимает, что руки у него самые обыкновенные, что это только последствия непростительных — но от этого только хуже. 

— Наверное, тебе интересно, зачем я сделал это с тобой? О, не думай, что я получаю удовольствие, разбрасываясь проклятиями. 

— Что тебе... нужно... от него?.. — стонет Персиваль.

— Мой умник мистер Грейвз, — смеётся Гриндевальд. — Неужели ты думаешь, я расскажу тебе? 

Он ещё несколько раз проводит рукой по плечу, и Персивалю начинает казаться, что это жуткая ласка, и хочется потянуться к ней в поисках утешения. Но он ещё не настолько сошел с ума. 

— Ну, довольно с вас обоих на сегодня. Через несколько дней повторим. 

Персиваль думает, что лучший выход для него теперь — умереть, но отчаянно боится. Потому что тот, другой человек...

— Империо.

*  
— Как твои дела, дорогой мальчик?

Криденс вздрагивает от опустившейся ему на плечо руки. Хочется забиться угол, сжаться, закрыть голову, — но он всё-таки оборачивается. Мистер Грейвз свеж, бодр, как всегда, а у Криденса красные глаза и дрожат пальцы. Он надеется, что просто от холода.

— Всё хорошо, спасибо, мистер Грейвз, — отвечает он. 

— Ну вот и славно.

Это неправда, думает Криденс, внутри себя он кричит от отчаяния уже который день. Ему становится хуже, слишком много боли, почему мистер Грейвз ничего не сделает с этим?! 

— Ты выполнил мою маленькую просьбу?

Криденс удивлённо смотрит. 

— Ребёнок, — с бесконечным терпением объясняет мистер Грейвз, но от его дружелюбного взгляда хочется бежать прочь, не оглядываясь. — Я просил тебя найти ребёнка.

— Я искал. Я не могу. Ничего не получается. Мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста... Мне так плохо...

— Я знаю, — мистер Грейвз легко обнимает его за плечи, прижимает к себе. Криденс глубоко вдыхает запах одеколона, шерстяного пальто и накрахмаленного полотна — это запах жизни, которой у него никогда не будет, почти запах счастья. — Я обещаю тебе, всё закончится. Как только ты найдёшь ребёнка — всё закончится. Верь мне, мальчик. 

Как будто у Криденса есть выбор.

*  
Персивалю плохо.

Он думает о человеке с той стороны, глядя на вспухающие на ладони рубцы. Почему их так много, почему они появляются так часто? Почему он ничего не может с этим сделать?! 

Персиваль невероятно зол. Но не так зол, как врывающийся в подвал Гриндевальд. От Люмоса слезятся привыкшие к полумраку глаза. 

— Глупый, бездарный мальчишка, — рычит Гриндевальд. — А ты чего разлёгся на полу? Вздумал сдохнуть? Так кто же тебе позволит?!

Он резко взмахивает палочкой, и Персиваля швыряет на старый продавленный стул у стены. Приходится прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы удержаться и не сползти обратно на пол. 

— Не знаю... что случилось, — хрипит он, — но готов порадоваться... любой твоей... неудаче.

Глаза Гриндевальда темнеют от ярости. Он взмахивает палочкой, но Персиваль успевает всё-таки упасть и закрывает лицо рукой, прячась от мелкой кирпичной крошки, летящей во все стороны.

— А ты молодец, — говорит Гриндевальд почти спокойно. — Не хотелось бы случайно тебя убить. Но ты ведь сам виноват, мой глупый мистер Грейвз.

Он хватает его за запястье, вертит так и эдак, рассматривая.

— Ленивый мальчишка получил по заслугам? — злая улыбка ломает его бледные губы. — Ну что ж, а я добавлю. 

Значит, это ребёнок. Персиваль жмурится от ужаса, представляя мальчика, который где-то там, с той стороны, мечется вместе с ним от невыносимой боли пыточных проклятий. Во рту становится горько от желчи, внутренности сдавливает ледяной рукой.

— Будь ты проклят, — шепчет он, но уже не видит Гриндевальда, только направленную в лицо палочку.

Персиваль пытается дотянуться до неё, схватить, сломать, но он слишком слаб — и не успевает. 

*  
Криденс не знает, в какой точно момент боли становится слишком много. Когда именно серный туман блаженного полузабытья окончательно чернеет и вырывается наружу.

Поначалу он ещё пытается контролировать его, поначалу это кажется не страшным — очередной сон. Это ведь всё сон?

И от чёрного тумана ничего не болит. Криденс, откровенно говоря, устал терпеть. Устал закусывать одеяло, чтобы не кричать, когда поздно вечером на него снова обрушивается его не настоящая боль. Её стало куда больше. Намного больше, чем он мог бы вынести.   
Криденс не хочет думать о том, чья эта боль. Он ещё помнит и мгновенно заживающие царапины, и синяки, выцветающие на глазах. Он мог бы спросить у мистера Грейвза, но мистер Грейвз...

Да, наверное, тогда-то всё и произошло. Потому что Криденс просто не помнит, что было дальше. 

Не помнит, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы собрать себя обратно из мельчайших песчинок чёрной пыли. 

Если бы это было сном... Но Криденс достаточно взрослый, он понимает, что всё происходило на самом деле. И он на самом деле приходит в себя — жалкий, замёрзший, полуживой от голода, в одном из тупиковых тоннелей метро. В сотне шагов от него с натужным рёвом проносятся поезда. В ногу тычется облезлая, но крупная крыса, Криденсу её почему-то жаль.

— Прости, у меня ничего нет.

Он и сам бы с удовольствием пообедал. Они смотрят друг на друга с некоторым жадным интересом, потом крыса разворачивается и несётся прочь, теряясь в темноте. 

Неловко поднявшись на ноги, Криденс хватается рукой за влажную стену, делает пять шагов и вдруг понимает, что проклятого серного тумана больше нет. Он совершенно здоров. 

Он убеждается в этом через несколько часов, с трудом выбравшись на поверхность. Солнце садится, и улицы кажутся оранжевыми в свете его последних лучей. Пахнет морозом, помойкой, кошками и супом, хрустит под ногами тонкая корка льда, и хотя Криденс совершенно не понимает, как быть дальше, ему впервые за этот год по-настоящему хочется жить.

Но как же так, он ведь не нашел ребёнка? Может быть... Да, наверное... Точно. Мистер Грейвз и в этом солгал!

*  
Колдомедики уверяют, что он совершенно здоров. У Персиваля нет ни сил, ни времени с ними спорить. В конце концов, им виднее. 

Его шатает от слабости и тошнит от вида собственных дрожащих пальцев. Он не может спать в темноте и вздрагивает от громких звуков. И от слишком тихих тоже. Он совершенно, отвратительно болен, жалок, ничтожен. Просто никто об этом не догадывается. 

Все, даже проницательная Серафина, почему-то уверены, что он полностью оправился. Наверное, он хорошо справляется со своей ролью. Они же не видят, как он запирается в ванной, ныряет в тёплую воду и начинает считать, и считает до тех пор, пока грудь не разрывает жгучей болью. Они не видят, как он зажигает свет, открывает книгу на первой попавшейся странице и часами сидит, глядя сквозь неё. Не видят, как он медленно размазывает по тарелке ужин, и когда тот превращается в кошмарное месиво — просто уничтожает его взмахом палочки, не попробовав.

Гриндевальд отобрал у него всё, думает Персиваль. Мальчишка мёртв — не сложно сложить два и два, чтобы понять, кто именно был тем самым человеком, чьи раны они разделяли на двоих. И, безжалостно — по отношению к себе безжалостно, ведь это сводит с ума — Персиваль снова и снова склоняется над омутом памяти и погружается в чужие воспоминания. Он собрал воспоминания с каждого аврора, находившегося тогда на станции метро. Зачем, что для него этот мальчишка со шрамами на руках, если они даже не были знакомы?

Были, — звучит в голове. 

Персиваль хорошо помнит, что чувствовал, когда они его убивали.

Зажмурившись, он трёт виски, снова открывает глаза, но привычная обстановка кабинета не успокаивает. В этом кресле сидел Гриндевальд, закинув ногу на ногу... Этими перьями он подписывал документы. Опирался локтями о край столешницы... Персиваль дрожащими руками наколдовывает себе пол стакана воды. Всё в порядке, он годен к службе. Он совершенно здоров.

*  
Не узнать его невозможно. Невозможно поверить, что он снова пришел сюда! Криденс, прячась в тени за пустым оконным проёмом второго этажа, узнаёт его сразу, и больше не присматривается. Да и как, если со всех сторон уже наползает тьма, тянется к замершему посреди тупика человеку. Тот не шевелится, не вскрикивает от испуга, может быть, он не видит? Криденс выпрыгивает на улицу, тьма ловит его нежно, не даёт ушибиться.

«Мистер Грейвз», — пытается позвать он и не может, горло не слушается. Всё, что составляет личную тьму Криденса Бэрбоуна, требует крови. И Криденс не возражает. Мистер Грейвз заслужил испытать на себе хотя бы часть его боли, пожалеть перед смертью о своём предательстве.

Чёрные острые песчинки тихо шелестят по грязным камням подворотни, и мистер Грейвз наконец оборачивается, выхватывает палочку — и она тут же оказывается выбита из пальцев. Тьма прижимает его к земле, наваливается смертельно опасной тяжестью. Криденс опускается рядом с ним на колени, кладёт руки ему на шею, сжимает — и чувствует, как перехватывает горло. Как становится трудно дышать, испуганно бьётся пульс, медленно темнеет в глазах... Он успевает разжать пальцы и в ужасе отшатывается, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться. Мистер Грейвз хрипит и кашляет, и ворочается у его ног, но темнота держит крепко. 

— Рад наконец... познакомиться, — с трудом выговаривает он. Откашливается, и дальше получается лучше, но голос всё равно такой, словно мистер Грейвз говорит, стоя на веревке, натянутой над пропастью, и при этом держа на плечах слона. 

«Что значит познакомиться? Что он такое несет?!»

— Вчера у меня над бровью... появилась ссадина. И я смотрел, как она заживает. Потребовалось... пять минут. Так я узнал... что ты жив, Криденс. Скажи, ты тоже... чувствуешь это?

Криденс смотрит во все глаза. Значит ли, что самые невозможные его догадки оказались правдой?

— Я чувствовал. Я... я вам не верю... Вы снова врёте.

— Проверь.

Криденс слепо шарит рукой по земле, пока не натыкается на камень. Мистер Грейвз спокойно смотрит, как рука с камнем поднимается — а потом опускается ему на скулу. Его быстрый, задушенный вздох смешивается со вскриком Криденса, тот касается щеки, стирает с неё кровь. Боль уходит очень быстро — у него, но вряд ли у мистера Грейвза. Криденс осознаёт, что натворил, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Простите, — шепчет он, — простите, пожалуйста. Значит... это было ваше. Господи, Господи милосердный, мистер Грейвз, что же с вами происходило?!

Тьма расползается в стороны, она всё ещё клубится по углам, но больше не держит, мистер Грейвз с трудом приподнимается на локте, и палочка снова оказывается у него в руках. Криденс обхватывает голову руками. Пусть убьёт, это будет справедливо. Но убить его не пытаются — мистер Грейвз что-то делает со своей раной, и та быстро затягивается. 

— Это был другой человек, — говорит он. — Другой волшебник, тёмный. Тогда, в метро, его арестовали. Ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь?

— Простите, мистер Грейвз. Нет, совсем ничего.

— Он притворялся мной, вот и всё, что ты должен знать.

— Вам было очень больно... всё это время. Это он... вас?

Мистер Грейвз вздрагивает, и Криденс тянется к нему, касается кончиками холодных пальцев почти зажившей щеки. И чувствует. Он словно ныряет в мистера Грейвза, погружается в тёмную воду, сквозь которую проглядываются смутные очертания. Криденс в ужасе отдёргивает руку, видит кривую улыбку на бледных губах — и тянется снова, прижимает мистера Грейвза к себе, баюкает его голову на коленях и шепчет, что всё будет хорошо, он обещает.

Впервые Криденс обещает сам, не дожидаясь, когда кто-нибудь придёт ему на помощь. Он ведь сильный теперь, правда?.. 

И почему-то мистер Грейвз ему верит.


End file.
